Lady Red
by XxMissElxX
Summary: They call me Red, and it's pretty clear why. I'm a contortionist and quick-change magician. Yes magician, so life is not easy right now. I preformed little tricks all around Orlando. It was a tourist hot spot so I managed to make some cash. Little did I know that the next day would be better than I ever dreamed of. -ON HOLD-
1. Prologue

I got bored so i came up with this. For those who remember I said in my _Darkness Within_ story that I'd do a NYSM story so here it is! I will still continue my Darkness series but right now I'm hitting a wall. I haven't had any ideas for it. So I hope you enjoy, this may be kinda sucky tbh...

* * *

 **Lady Red**

 **Prologue**

They call me Red, and it's pretty clear why. I'm a contortionist and quick-change magician. Yes magician, so life is not easy right now. First let me give you a brief description about how my life has been.

My given name was Zhao Feng, meaning phoenix. When I was two years old I asked my parents if I could start gymnastics. Worst thing I could ever ask for. I quickly excelled in all skills, especially floor. When I was 9 my mother put in an acrobatic class to 'broaden my horizons' and kept pushing me to be the best.

My childhood was my parents pushing me to be the best, I spent my entire day at the gym and doing acro, my mom pulled me out of school in third grade so that I kept up with my training. Think about it, since I was 2 my parents, especially my mother; have pressured me to be the best gymnast, the best acrobat, keep my grades above an A-, and to be the perfect daughter.

When I was 14 enough was enough. I broke. It was the last thing my mom said to me "Don't you want to make me proud?" Apparently even all the hours spent at the gym and in class weren't enough for her. So I ran. I walked for hours that day. When it was night I found a couple of trailers all parked together, not something you see in San Francisco every day. But that didn't matter, I was exhausted and cold. So I managed to sneak into one and slept there for the night.

I was woken up by the sound of laughter and chatter. I sat up terrified. I stood up wide awake and was met with an interesting group of people. The three of them were in sweats and track suits with faces piled high with glittery and colourful makeup.

"Who are you?" one of them asked in a caring voice

Tears welled "I-I-I just need a place to stay for tonight. I s-saw the trailers and I-"

Another one stepped forward "Hey, hey it's okay" she said as she wrapped an arm around me "Do you want to call your parents?"

I scoffed "No, they're the ones I'm running from"

"Have they hurt you?"

"No, they just expect too much from me. I'm sick of it"

The three girls shared a look

"Where am I exactly?" I questioned

"Base camp for the Mythical Circus"

"Oh, if you want me to go I'm sure I can find some other place" I tried

"Uh no, you wanted to escape your parents, what better than running away with the circus?"

"Are you sure?"

"Go get some rest we'll talk about it tomorrow"

They offered me a little couch to sleep on for the night and the next morning we did talk about it.

I had to show the whole circus why I needed to stay with them. So I showed them my gymnastics and acro. I guess they saw something cause I was offered a spot in their show.

A year of training later and I got my own stage name "The Phoenix" ironic right? This was when I dyed my hair its trademark red. For three years I lived and preformed with them. In those three years I learned so much, including my magic. I have Miguel Murrow to thank for that.

He was the magician for the circus and he noticed my interest when he practiced his tricks. So he personally took me in as a student of sorts. One trick I mastered specifically was quick changes. Maybe because of my short and slim body type or maybe because I was able to keep up with the speed and rhythm of the routine, either way those quick changes became a part of my act.

Now like I said I traveled with them for three years. Now why only three? Why would I choose to leave my family after three years?

Because we got shut down. Our last stop was Orlando, Florida so that's where I'm stuck now.

Since the circus shut down I've been doing whatever I could to survive. I worked with some other underground magician for a year before leaving her act due to some…disagreements. And from then on I preformed little tricks all around Orlando. It was a tourist hot spot so I managed to make some cash. But tips earned on the street isn't enough, I've had to use the five-finger discount many times every now and then.

Today was a good day, made $200 dollars today. I mean some of it was 'borrowed' but…details right?

Little did I know that the next day would be better than I ever dreamed of.

* * *

I know it lowkey sucks but...I've had this idea circling in my head for a couple of months so now I'm finally doin it! So please REVIEW and FOLLOW!


	2. Chapter I: Wheel of Fortune

_Disclaimer: NYSM is not mine, only Red. Hope you enjoy_

 **Chapter I: Wheel of Fortune**

 _Come in close, closer, cause the more you think you see. The easier it'll be to fool you_

* * *

 **-Chicago; Monday-**

A huge crowd surrounded a single man with a deck of cards. Said man was dressed head to toe in black. He turned his attention to young women in the crowd, clearly undressing him in her mind.

"I'm going to flip through this deck" he said to her "And I want you to see one card, not this one," he pointed to the bottom of the deck "That's too obvious. Pay close attention"

He quickly flipped through the deck "That was too fast I'll do it again. Are ready?"

He flipped through them again, this time a little slower

"Now did you see one?"

"Yes"

"Do you have one in mind?"

"Yes"

He fanned the deck out for her to see "Now do you see your card here?"

"No"

"That's because you're looking too closely and what have I been telling you all night? The closer you look-"

"-The less you see" they all responded

He threw the cards in the air to reveal that the building behind them showed the face of the girl's card, 7 of diamonds

The crowd lost it

* * *

 **-New Orleans; Tuesday-**

"Look into my eyes" an older looking gentleman in a fedora told the lady "And sleep!" the woman fell limp on his shoulder. After whispering in her ear he snapped his fingers and she woke up smiling

He held up a twenty dollar bill, "If you can take this bill from me, you can have it. go ahead take it" the woman reached but her hands were stuck together.

"If you can say your name you can have it" the woman tried but it was like her jaw was wired shot. She laughed in amusement

"Just hang there for a sec" he walked over to the girl's husband "I'm gonna take a little peek under the hood of your hubby's brain"

The man tried to refuse but the older guy continued anyway

"I'm picturing; beach, cocktails, Florida?"

"It was a business trip" the man stuttered

"Maybe the _oldest_ business."

"You know what honeybee-" he tried

"She can't move Mack" the mentalist reminded "You're thinking of a woman's name. A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J! Jean, Jane, Janette! W-who's Janette?"

He looked over to the wife "You know Janette?"

She nodded happily

"It's not your best friend is it?" he cringed

The woman, still unable to talk, tried to say "My sister!"

"You're sister!" he repeated while Mack cringed himself

"Oh my God! You weren't away on business! You were away on Janette, your wife's sister!"

The woman, with her hands stuck together swung her arms at her unfaithful husband while the mentalist pulled him aside

"She's gonna get upset, let's move over here. You want this to go away?"

"Yes" the man all but begged

"Alright, pull out your wallet. Come on get it out!"

"You shake on everyone like this?" Mack demanded

"No, only the special ones" he smiled "$200 seems fair? You know what this is a big deal, let's do $250"

"You're a stick up artist"

"Yeah, ok" the magician said moving over to the wife "And sleep! Now when I snap my fingers you won't remember any of this. And _you_ " he continued to Mack "Warren Battey every time you see or even think of Janette you're gonna picture me-" he thumped the man on his forehead three times "-naked. And that's not a pretty sight. And wide awake" he snapped, waking the woman up.

"Well, we did the best we could but some people are just not meant to be hypnotized"

"Look after her" he added as the couple walked out

* * *

 **-New York City; Wednesday-**

A young man no older than 23 walked on to a water taxi in New York City

"Ladies and gentlemen I am the next great magician and I will give $100 to anyone who can tell me how this trick is done" he announced as he pulled out a normal looking spoon. "I have an ordinary spoon from Mel's Deli here in Brooklyn. Check it out. Now everyone please pay very, very close attention cause I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind."

While they were skeptical at first the young magician was able to bend the spoon, causing the passengers to erupt in applause. He passed the spoon around as some hipster looking dude walked up

"What's this?" he asked as he grabbed at the younger man's pockets "Looks like we got a spoon and a stem!"

The crowd groaned in disappointment

"I got other tricks!" he tried

"Or you can give me my money"

Under the nose of all the passengers the young man quickly slipped the guys wallet from his jacket and his watch from his wrist

"Nice wallet" the guy mocked when he took out the hundred bucks, not realizing that it was his own.

"You got a good eye sir"

The water taxi stopped at the docks and the magician rushed down.

"My wallet…my watch!" the hipster guys cried "STOP THAT GUY! STOP THAT GUY IN THE LEATHER JACKET! HE'S GOT MY WALLET!" the man pushed his out through the crowd to escape getting caught

* * *

 **-Los Angeles; Thursday-**

In an underground magic show a young woman with shining auburn hair climbed up the ladder to a giant fish tank.

"Ok Los Angeles! Are we ready to end this thing?! When that timer hits zero a tank of flesh eating piranhas will fall from above." Her assistants put her in shackles "A lady has to have handcuffs right girls? 1-2-3!" the assistants ripped her pant away to reveal a silver sparkly leotard.

The timer buzzed and fell into the tank. She quickly released on hand and the crowd went wild. She then attempted to unshackle her feet but was stuck. She banged on the tank to get them to stop the timer but no matter what they did the glass was unbreakable. She went down to release herself and was finally able to reach to the top.

However by the time she went up for air the timer buzzed, releasing the tank of piranhas on top of her. There was an ear splitting scream as the deadly fish fell on top of her. Within seconds the tank turned bright blood red. Prompting boo's and cries from the audience.

"Come on this is bullshit!" a voice cried "Whoever thought of this is a sick sadist!" they all turned to reveal the drenched magician. The crowd was screaming with excitement

* * *

 **-Orlando; Friday-**

Today I was preforming in my usual spot, at night in the middle of a huge park. My bright hair was tied up in a ponytail. My eyes were lined with black and my lips were painted in its signature red. I started with an ash grey top tucked into a flowy black skirt

I started my music, an upbeat song that began to draw in a crowd, from my waistband I procured a large red scarf. I swung it around myself a few times before throwing it in front of my body. By the time it landed on the ground my outfit quickly changed into a red and black unitard with a little skirt to go over the shorts. The small crowd applauded and had looks of awe and I proceeded with my routine.

From my days at the circus I was given canes and a large hoop for my routines, and when we got shut down I was able to keep them.

I began with some 'simple' tricks; front aerials, handwalks, elbow stands, front walkovers, all that jazz. When the music picked up I moved over to my canes. (A/N: To see what routine I imagined go watch Sofie Dossi's America's Got Talent semi-finals routine)

The music changed again, this time a more fast-pace, and I walked over to the hoop. I winked to the crows before setting it ablaze, causing them all to gasp in a mix of fear and excitement. With a quick scan of the crowd I noticed there weren't any kids around tonight. Perfect.

I ran head on to the hoop, did a round off into a pike, and easily made the hoop. I wasn't done though; sure Feng translates to phoenix but I had to earn that stage name. I 'caught fire' scaring the shit out of everyone. I screamed as though it was real and the audience was freaking out. Dropping and rolling on the ground the 'fire' extinguished, and I stood revealing the short flowing black dress I changed into during that whole stunt. I lifted my arms to reveal the flowing black sleeves. I bowed to my audience while they hooted and hollered. Behind the crowd was a mysterious hooded figure lurking in the shadows, I couldn't see his face but he was just there watching me.

I t was a bit creepy so I focused my attention back to my audience

* * *

 **-Chicago; Monday-**

The young man stumbled into his apartment, his face being swallowed by the girl from earlier that night.

She ripped her dress off and pushed him on his couch "Wait, wait" she breathed "How did you do that sev-"

"The seven of diamonds on the side of the building?" he finished

The girl nodded

"That's a trade secret"

"Uh uh" she said pushing him down again

"Ah, I'll give you a hint it involved bribing the tower electrician"

"How much?"

"Uh $50"

"Is it always the 7?"

"I can do that trick 52 different ways"

"Can you do 52 tricks on me?"

"I'll see what I can do" he grinned before she attacked his face again.

Suddenly, something across his room caught his eye. "Whoa hold on"

"What?" she asked before getting pushed off the couch by the man.

"You need to leave" he said in a serious tone, crawling off the couch and over to his shoe where a tarot card was sitting.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl demanded "Oh my god this is so embarrassing! "

The girl continued to ramble on but the man couldn't hear her. He was too focused on the tarot card. On one side it was the picture of the Sacred Heart with the title _The Lover_. When he flipped it over it was a picture of an eye with a date and address

 _March 29_

 _4:44 PM_

 _45 East Evan St._

 _NY, NY_

"D-don't worry about it I'll call you" he waved at the girl as she stormed out of his apartment

"You don't have my number" she snapped

"I'm magic, I'll find it. Have a good night"

"You're such an asshole!"

* * *

 **-New York City; Wednesday-**

The young stood on the shore of the river watching the sun set and counting the money he had taken from the guy's wallet. He counted $100 before tossing the wallet into the water. Reaching into his back pocket he found a tarot card.

On one side it was the picture of a skull with the title _Death_. When he flipped it over it was a picture of an eye with a date and address

 _March 29_

 _4:44 PM_

 _45 East Evan St._

 _NY, NY_

* * *

 **-New Orleans; Tuesday-**

The mentalist was putting away his sign when he noticed a tarot card sitting on top of it

Picking it up he found on one side it was the picture of a picture of a hooded man with the title _Hermit_. When he flipped it over it was a picture of an eye with a date and address

 _March 29_

 _4:44 PM_

 _45 East Evan St._

 _NY, NY_

* * *

 **-Los Angeles; Thursday-**

The young woman walked through her now empty warehouse, still wet from her trick earlier that night. Walking past the tank of piranha she found a tarot card floating in the middle

On one side it was the picture of a blindfolded woman with the title _High Priestess_. When he flipped it over it was a picture of an eye with a date and address

 _March 29_

 _4:44 PM_

 _45 East Evan St._

 _NY, NY_

* * *

 **-Orlando; Friday-**

I was taking my canes apart and what not when I went to grab the little bucket that held all the cash people would give during my little shows. Peering inside I found a tarot card.

On one side it was the picture of a wheel with the title _Wheel of Fortune_. When he flipped it over it was a picture of an eye with a date and address

 _March 29_

 _4:44 PM_

 _45 East Evan St._

 _NY, NY_

'No fuckin way' I thought to myself

Looking into my bucket I found a roll of cash, enough to fly me to New York

"New York here I come" I said to myself as I walked out the park and headed home to my crappy apartment to pack up and leave Orlando.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 done! Hope you guys like it! R &R please!_


	3. Chapter II: Come Together

Chapter 2! this chapter is pretty short but chp 3 should be longer. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter II: Come Together**

* * *

 **-45 East Evan St NY, NY-**

I flew out to New York the morning of March 29 and three hours later here I was in New York. Checking the time on my old ass phone I saw that it was 4:46. With my giant duffle bag in hand and dressed in black leggings, sneakers, and black hoodie I walked up the rickety stair case.

Once I was upstairs I heard four other voices

"Did you get one of these?"

"Yeah yeah, Death"

"The High Priestess" a girl voiced

"The Lover"

"Ahem, three minutes" the female voice coughed

I was gonna like this girl

"Hermit"

By that point I finally made it up all the stairs, standing behind a guy in a leather jacket I made my appearance

"Wheel f Fortune" I said holding my card up.

The guy in front of me jumped a little and all heads turned

"I'm sorry who are you?" the man with shaggy brown hair asked

"Red" I answered simply

I moved to stand beside the guy in leather

"Ok well, I'm-"

"J. Daniel Atlas" I answered for him "I know. I know who all of you are, I've seen you guys online and whatever. Henley Reeves," I said pointing to the auburn haired woman "Merrit McKinney," I pointed to the older guy "you I don't know" I said turning my attention to the young man, he seemed to be around my age

"Jack" he introduced himself and offered his hand

I accepted and shook his politely. I gotta be honest Jack was _real_ cute.

After he introduced himself I turned to face the other magicians "So are we waiting for someone or what?" I questioned

"Door's locked" the three older magicians answered

From beside Jack said "Oh no nothing, nothing's ever locked"

With a grin he stepped past everyone and kneeled down in front of the old door and within seconds we all heard a click and the door opened wide.

Using the flashlights on our phones we slowly walked inside, I was immediately hit with the smell of mold and rot. I did my best not to gag as the five of us continued inside.

"What is this place?" Henley asked

"I thought my place was nasty" Merrit commented under his breath

We continued down the hallway, peeking into every corner and room we pass by

"Damn it's freezing in here" Jack says

At the end of the hallway was a large room, with only a white rose, a vase, and a note on the ground.

Atlas stepped up to pick up the note

"What's it say?" I asked

"Now you don't" he read

Henley picked up the rose and placed in the vase "A rose by any other name" she recited

To our amazement the water from the vase leaked out and filled in an imaged engraved into the floor.

We all took a step back in both fear and awe "Whoa" I breathed

When the image was filled in broke away to release smoke

"It's gas!" Jack panicked

"Relax its just dry ice" I said, we used shit tons of that stuff for the magic shows at the circus

"Wait what do you think this is all about?" Atlas wondered

Merrit put his fingers to his temples "Hang on," he had a look of intense focus on his face, a few moments later his face scrunched up "I got nothing."

I wandered around the room while Atlas and Merrit argued about wasting time or something

When Henley finally broke it up "Danny be honest did you do this?"

"No did you?" he asked Jack

"I wish" he laughed lightly before turning to me "What about you Red?"

I shook my head "I don't do stuff like this" I admitted

"Why did anybody ask me if I did it?" Merrit complained

I pursed my lips before looking around some more. I walked by Merrit and stood under the lamp hanging from the ceiling

"Electricity's out" Jack said

I stood on my tip-toe to try and reach the bulb. It was a low ceiling so I was barely tall enough to reach it

"Let's see…" a little twist of the bulb and it lit, which then caused multiple projectors to turn on.

They all intersected in the middle and produced a bright 3D image.

"They're blueprints" I said, squinting because of the bright light

"They're incredible" Atlas said

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked the group

"I don't know but I really wanna meet them" Henley answered "It's a show!"

I looked over at Atlas; his focus was towards the giant glowing Eye in the middle of the projection

I tried to think back to the stories I had heard from the great magician Miguel Murrow. I remember him telling me of some secret magician organization known as the Eye. He never went into detail, only that it was super-secret that most people, even magicians questioned its existence.

Atlas looked over at me and we both realized who was doing this

"It's the Eye" he announced

* * *

To Be Continued! I will update probably tomorrow so keep an eye out!


	4. Chapter III: A New Adventure

**Chapter III: A New Adventure**

 **-Warehouse-**

Based off the information from the blueprints the five of us were sent to a massive warehouse. It was giant brown building that looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I questioned Atlas looking up at the building

"Yeah, that's what it said" he confirmed

"Well let's go then"

Walking inside there were dozens of steel boxes stacked on top of each other, all locked with a metal scanner and all with the symbol of the Eye.

"Holy shit…" I whispered

"I can't believe this is happening" Henley breathed

Merrit quickly shot her down "Whoa, whoa, whoa, nothing is happening yet we still have to decide if we're gonna do this."

"What do you mean _if_?" Atlas demanded "Do you know how lucky we are to be chosen for this?"

"Do you know how many people get this opportunity?" Henley added

"What go to prison in America? About 2 million give or take" Merrit argued

"Buzz kill" I muttered "Come on, this is the _Eye_ we're talking about here!"

Jack decided to speak up "I don't mean to undermine anyone but are we even sure this is real?"

Merrit pointed over to the young man "Okay, I'm gonna have to agree with Doogie Howser over here. You think about it; you chase a pot of gold to the end of the rainbow and it turns out, _poof_ , it was just an illusion"

"No, the Eye is not an illusion" I countered

"Well it could be a very real, very elaborate hoax. And you know I'm right, look at what they're asking us to do. I mean we couldn't pull off on of those shows much less all 3"

"We could do it together" Henley reasoned, I pointed at her in agreement

"She's right, I read that initiation into the Eye requires complete faith in the host" Jack added

"See _now_ I agree with you" I said

"Aha well see that's the problem, I don't do faith" Merrit continued as he started for the exit

I was starting to get frustrated "Cause I'm _sure_ you have people lining up for your hypno act right? Are you _really_ in a rush to get back to your little all-you-can-eat buffet and mini-cruise line?"

Merrit turned to face me, "It's not just a good buffet, it's a _phenomenal_ bar"

"Bullshit" I shot back at him

Atlas spoke up again "Ok, all the great magicians have dedicated their lives to this, they know the rumors about the Eye. But this," he held up his card "this is a chance to find out if they're actually true. And you want this as much as we do. You know I'm right"

Merrit stepped towards Atlas "The difference between us Danny boy, is I don't consider myself a great magician."

I stepped forward so I was toe-to-toe with Merrit

"Listen here McKinney," I started "What do you do?"

"Mentalism" he grumbled

"Exactly, you poke and prod people's mind to get them to reveal their deepest secrets. You can hypnotize them to get them to do whatever the fuck you want" he was silent "Henley can get out of literally anything, Jack can get into anything, and Atlas," I looked over at said magician "Well, he's Atlas"

"What's your point here?"

"We all mastered a specific style of magic and if these plans are gonna work we all have to be a part of it okay? So grow a pair and live life a little!"

"I'm not a great magician" he repeated "So here, take this and try to find yourself another Hermit" he walked past me and handed Atlas his card.

To all our surprise Atlas's card flew out of his hand and into Merrit's, stacking the two cards on top of each other. Henley quickly pulled hers out and it also stacked on top of the deck. Jack followed suit with me right after. we peered down at the short stack and saw that the faces of the cards combined to make a translucent plastic card with the image of the Eye planted on it.

Merrit raised it up a little to try and get a better view of the Eye as we all crowded around him when a buzzing noise was heard. We looked around and we realized that the boxes around us all unlocked and opened

We stood there in awe before I broke the silence "Looks like we got a show to do"

 **-Las Vegas-**

 **-One Year Later-**

Here we were in Las Vegas, Nevada; where every magician hopes to one day make it. For the past year we have been working on these shows assigned to us by the Eye and in this past year we have all grown closer. We worked well together and we also helped each other broaden our talents. For example Jack has been teaching me card-throwing and pick-pocketing this past year and I'm pretty sure the others hated us a little bit because of it.

Either way I guess the biggest change for me was my name. Or my stage name at least. Atlas, being the control freak he is, said I needed another name because it just 'didn't sound right with the others'. He tried to get me to use my real name but I wouldn't budge so after a bit of arguing Henley suggested I just use 'Miss. Red' or something. But it didn't really fit so Jack suggested 'Lady Red' and I absolutely loved it.

So here I was at the MGM Grand decked in a black button-up with a red bowtie to match my hair, black spandex pants, and heels. My bright red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, black lined my eyes, and my lips were painted red. Looking at my new friends we waited for our intro video to play

"Merrit McKinney" it began with him appeared on the giant screen on stage, staring into the audience

"Daniel Atlas" he was shown walking towards the camera before stopping to stare at the audience as well

"Henley Reeves" she strutted forward before smiling

"Jack Wilder" he smirked at the camera

"And Lady Red" I did a front walkover stood with a hand on my hip and winked

The five of us walked in a single line while Jack threw a card to reveal our logo "Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly presents; **The Horsemen!** "

We preformed the first part of our show flawlessly, but now it was time for the main event

 _-Flashback-_

 _Today we were in Paris, France tracking down Etienne Forcier for our first show. Thanks to the Eye's help we were able to find him and hypnotize him to come to Vegas. Merrit whispered_ Viva Las Vegas _as he walked by the Frenchman, Atlas threw up a poker chip in his face, and Henley 'bumped' into him to get his head measurements._

 _Jack and I were in charge of finding out where the money would be dropped off and what not. I made Jack a replica of a security guard's uniform while I dressed as an accountant, dark haired wig and everything. We were able to sneak in with no issue. We headed to the main office of the bank, having memorized the schedule of the_ Big Boss _, as I liked to call him._

 _Jack looked through the office and finally found what we were looking for on his computer that he stupidly left logged on. We found the information and headed out of the office. We managed to sneak out the back, changing clothes as we walked out to avoid suspicion._

 _When we all met up again Atlas and I worked the helmet, I designed the basic shape and he worked on putting it together._

 _While he worked on that the rest of us waited for the notification that Etienne Forcier bought the ticket to our show. Within an hour or two we finally got it. We printed out a ticket stub and Jack forged Forcier's signature._

 _The next day we went to the drop off area. Atlas, Henley, and I squished together under the dolly that held all the money while Jack and Merrit followed us on police bikes._

 _Having hypnotized the driver a while ago the driver stopped suddenly and fell asleep at the wheel. When the guard inside the truck stood to see what was happening Henley stuck him with a sedative and he too passed out. We pushed the dolly open and climbed out, just as Jack and Merrit opened the doors_

 _"_ _Hey boys" I greeted_

 _We immediately did the switch, putting the real money in a dark SUV and putting the flash paper in the truck._

 _At one point the guard was starting to stir awake so I grabbed him by his collar and knocked him out with a punch._

 _The others stared at me for a second_

 _"_ _What?" I asked innocently, they kept staring_

 _"_ _Hey, preforming on the streets bring a whole lotta creeps, I know how to throw a punch" I shrugged_

 _Atlas rolled his eyes, Merrit shrugged, Henley smiled, and Jack just smirked to himself, causing me to blush a little_

 _Atlas then slipped the card and ticket stub into the middle of the pile and we were off._

 _Show time_

 _-End Flashback-_

"Thank you! Thank you!" Merrit said to the giant audience "Tonight we would like to try something that will, well, set us a bit apart"

"For our final trick we're gonna do something never before seen on a Las Vegas stage" Henley continued

"Or any stage for that matter" Jack added

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are going to rob a bank!" Atlas announced. The crowd erupted into deafening cheers

"Whoa, that's a lot of excitement for a crime" I joked

"I'm getting excited" Henley said "How about you people?!"

After the crowd settled a little bit Atlas began. "Now who here has a bank they'd like us to rob?"

Once again the crowd went nuts. Merrit, Jack, and I went to get the bowls of ping pong balls to let the audience 'randomly select' the seat we picked while Henley and Atlas went to the little platform

Jack went to an Elvis impersonator to get the section number and as we practiced, Jack switched the ball to one we needed; section B.

Merrit went to a young woman for the row number and used the string I attached to his coat to make the switch, row 5.

Next it was me, I went to some dude near the front for the seat number and with a bit of slight-of-hand, I switched to seat 13.

"B-5-13 where are you?" Atlas asked

The man we were hoping for, Etienne, sat up dressed in a white suit and was handed a microphone.

"There you are! Can you confirm that this is in fact your seat, B-5-13?"

Turning around to double check Étienne confirmed his seat

"Okay wonderful" Atlas said before chucking the balls aside "Can you please tell us your name and the name of your bank"

"Well my name is Etienne Forcier and my bank it's uh, Credit Republican de Paris."

"French ok uh, we were hoping a little more local like a mom-and-pop credit union with no security, but that's fine. A promise is a promise can you please come onto the stage? We'll rob your bank"

The French man had a smile on his face and the crowd erupted in applause. Me and the other Horsemen climbed up to the center stage with Atlas.

"And while he does that, there is someone here tonight without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to, well trying to get here. You probably know this man not from one of the _many_ , many companies he puts his name on. He is our friend; he is out benefactor, Mr. Arthur Tressler."

"Stand up Arthur!" I call out to the crowd

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number" Merrit joked as the old Brit stood up

"Actually stay standing Art" Atlas said "I wanna say when we came to Mr. Tressler we promised that as a unit we could become the biggest name in magic"

I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Jack guiding Etienne to the stage, this was gonna be good.

"So we wanted to say thank you and by the way," Henley added as Merrit headed back to hypnotize Forcier "you noticed on the sign out front we made sure to put your name on top."

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are dear girl, that won't be necessary much longer"

"We haven't done our closer yet, why do you watch and decide for yourself" I said

Henley and I closed it off "Ladies and gentlemen, Arthur Tressler!"

"Thank you and once again our clairvoyance, Merrit McKinney" Atlas introduced just as he finished his hypnotism

"Etienne, uh, what Jack is bringing to the stage now is what we like to call in the magic world a teleportation helmet" Merrit explained as Jack circled the stage to present the helmet. "You will need to wear this as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the 8th? 9th! Arrondissement. Now once you're there we will be able to speak with you through this helmet"

Jack helped him put the helmet on "Oh my God that's beautiful!" Merrit joked "It has the added attraction of being very stylish, bout time the French learn from America on that subject"

The crowd laughed and applauded and Etienne bowed lightly "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Atlas, Henley, and I joined them on stage "Now pick a card any card" Atlas said to our 'volunteer'

"Now show it to your friends in section B, but not to us" he did as he was told. Then Atlas handed him a pen "Now can you just sign your name there. Put it in your pocket"

It was my turn, "Now for just one tiny detail…" reaching inside the hidden pocket in a shirt I grabbed onto the two giant black scarves that were folded neatly and tightly. I did a side aerial and flicked the scarves out by the time I landed, letting it unfold and circle each other, getting bigger until they revealed 'teleportation device'.

One it was revealed the other Horsemen motioned to me and the crowd erupted in applause while I waved and blew kisses.

"Now Etienne," Merrit continued "Let's step into this contraption, and I'll step off it. _Bon Chance_. It's 11:50 pm here in Vegas and its 8:50 am in Paris; your bank opens less than 10 minutes." He said as Jack and Atlas pulled down a sheet to block Etienne's view

"1, 2, 3" we counted when Henley pushed the button. Releasing the trap door beneath the contraption and letting him fall down into the fake bank we set up beneath the stage

"Etienne?" we all called out in fake worry

"That's not what's supposed to happen right?" I asked

"I liked that little French guy" Merrit pouted "Where'd he go?"

The screens placed all over the theatre suddenly turned on to reveal Etienne in the bank vault. "There he is!" Atlas announced

"It's Daniel Atlas can you hear me? Etienne are you okay?"

"Yes" he answered in a state of shock

"Perfect. What do you see in there?"

"Money" he replied in a light tone "Is this real?"

"Yes looks like 3 million or so euros worth. Ok now here's what we need you to do." Atlas began the instructions "I want you to take the card you signed out of your pocket and I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show and I want you to put right there in the middle of the money. Now drop it"

Etienne did as he was told

"Okay now Etienne you're gonna feel a button on the side of your helmet, now don't push it yet! See that button activates an air duct that runs from Paris to Vegas. Now you can press it"

"Hold on tight, you're gonna feel a bit of a vacuum" Jack warned

Within seconds the money flew out from 'Paris' and showered the audience. Forcier was 'teleported' back on stage and me and the others gathered together

"Thank you Etienne! Thank you everyone! We are the Horsemen and GOOD NIGHT!" we shouted before joining hands and bowing

First show down, two to go.


	5. Chapter IV: Interrogation

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. lately i have been getting ideas for new stories and whatever, just not for the ones I'm currently working on. I have still yet to update _Darkness Awakens_ but my writer's block is killing me.

(Disclaimer: I do not own NYSM. Only Red)

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Interrogation**

 **-Aria Hotel-**

We knew that the FBI would banging on our door sooner or later so we had already packed our belongings, I changed into another pair of black spandex high-waist pants, a black crop top, and red heels and waited for them to barge in. We all occupied ourselves with our own things, Henley was still upstairs getting ready, Atlas was staring out the window, and Merrit was lying on the couch reading a book. Jack and I however were throwing cards at each other, trying to see how many we could catch.

Obviously he was much better than I was but I was still able to hold my own. "I'm getting pretty god at this don't you think?" I asked as I threw another card at him

He easily caught it in his hand and nodded with a smile "I know I am a pretty good teacher aren't I?"

I scoffed and just threw another card at him, this one curved around him and he missed catching it "Shut up" I laugh

Suddenly the door burst open, "FBI! Hands where I can see them!" the agents ordered. Jack and I shared a look and decided to annoy them, we sat down on armrests of the nearby chairs and looked bored out of minds "Come on let's go!"

"In a minute dad" Merrit said holding his hand up

Jack and I lazily put our hands in the air, followed by Atlas

"Put the book down" the Agents ordered Merrit who reluctantly complied and held up peace signs

Henley was walking down the staircase and was also, surprise, ordered to put her hands up.

"Oh my" she said raising her hands "To one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?" she asked

"Let's go" the agent repeated

In a straight line the five of us walked through Aria, handcuffed and surrounded by FBI agents, all the while fans of our show the night before were hooting and hollering.

They squeezed us black SUVs and drove us down to be interrogated. The agents in the car kept looking back at us, expecting one of us to start panicking or something but we all looked as though we were just going for a nice drive on the strip. They had nothing on us

 **-FBI Office-**

They led us to the interrogation rooms and handcuffed us to the bolted table. The handcuffs had long chains, allowing a lot more movement than the ones they arrested us with.

 **-Room 1-**

Atlas was playing with a deck of cards

 **-Room 2-**

Merrit had just finished an interrogation with the guy who arrested us, revealing his 'Tranny Tuesday' arrangement with his wife

 **-Room 3-**

Henley was spinning the chair that sat on the opposite side of the table until it fell over

 **-Room 4-**

I raised my hands to test how much I had to work with. When I saw that I had more than enough room, I pushed myself up into a handstand, then into a double stag. I was bored let me do what I want, I was already arrested and forced into an empty room in the past hour.

 **-Room 5-**

Jack was dead asleep, leaning on the back two legs of the chair with his feet on the table

 **-Room 4-**

When I heard the door open I easily landed on the floor and sat back down in my chair. "Agent Rhodes" I read off his badge on his waist and saluted lazily. Looking to his partner I read her badge and greeted her as well "Alma Dray". FBI and Interpol, this should be interesting…

He had graying black hair, tired looking eyes, and an annoyed look on his face. Behind him followed the young blonde-haired Interpol agent. Opening a file in his hand Rhodes read "Feng Zhao; am I correct?" he asked, completely butchering my given name

My teasing smile turned into a blank expression "It's Red"

Noticing my changed expression Rhodes pushed on "Really, cause what this says is that your name is Feng born in San Francisco, trained in gymnastics since the age of two, acrobats since nine, ran away and joined the circus at fourteen until it closed down three years later in Orlando. Am I right?" he was trying to annoy me, piss me off until I blew up and admitted to how we did the heist. But it was gonna take more than that to break me. I've lived with Atlas for year after all

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" I said nonchalantly, fixing that arrogant smile back on my face "So how can I help you?"

"How did you do it?"

"Can you be more specific?" I asked playing dumb

"Don't play games, how did you rob the bank in Paris?" he said, leaning over the table

Oh this was too easy; I leaned over the table with a serious expression on my face. I looked around the room as if looking for someone and motioned for him to come closer. He and his partner leaned over the table, eager at the thought that they might get an answer

"Magic" I whisper and leaned back with a smug grin

Rhodes slammed his hands on the table and snarled "Listen here kid, I've had enough of you and your pals so tell me how you did it before I get _really_ mad"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Threats aren't gonna work on me bud. Besides, I wonder just how ridiculous you and your FBI buddies are gonna look when the press gets a hand on this story. I can see the headline already, 'FBI Arrests Magicians under Suspicion after Bank Heist' can you imagine the buzz we'd get? Oh and the reactions from the public when they realize that the FBI _and_ Interpol believe in _magic_ "

Rhodes clenched his jaw and Alma glanced at him, I sat back in my chair and placed a condescending smile on my face. He stalked out the room and an hour later we were released.

The other Horsemen and I strutted out of that office like it was a fuckin runway. They had nothing on us and we walked out of their like a boss, climbing into some white BMWs from Tressler and we were off.

Merrit, Henley, and Atlas were crammed into one while Jack and I were put into another.

"So what did they ask you?" he asked me

"'How'd you do it?'" I recited in the same tone he used

He chuckled at my reenactment. "What did they ask you?" I asked

He smirked and pressed his head into the car seat "Absolutely nothing"

"Okay that is not fair" I pouted causing him to laugh "They went all into my past," I shuddered "it was not fun"

"Anything you wanna share?" he smirked

"And ruin my mysterious image? Now why would I do that?" I smirked back. Jack and I continued shamelessly flirting with one another until we got onto Arthur's private jet.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for not updating sooner but i hope you like this chapter. i know it's really short, but i wanted to post _something._ there will be a poll on my profile for whether or not i should start another story so go check it out. R&R! XOXOXOX


	6. Chapter V: Show Two

A/N: Sorry for posting late, but hey! It's almost done guys! a few more chapters and the first book will be done! Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter V: Show Two**

 **-Later-**

 **-Up in the Air-**

I sat upside down in the private jet watching Merrit and Henley talk with one another and seeing Jack flirt with Tressler's assistant Jasmine. I was starting to feel that little green-eyed monster clawing its way out but I plastered a fake smile and listened in on Henley and Merrit.

"Allow me to claim what we've both been thinking" he announced

"What's that?" Henley asked

"Obviously you have feelings of affection for Daniel, almost as much as Red's feelings for Jack" I flipped him off "Both unrequited and misguided may I add. However, Atlas has a special lack of emotional value ability kinda makes you tightly…how should I put it? Corked?"

"Okay I'm leaving" I announced, flipping myself over the seat and walking down the length of the plane and sitting across from Jack.

"What happened?" he laughed

"Merrit is tryna get in Henley's pants and I had to sit there and listen" I said shuddering a little

I chuckled and shook his head. I stared out the window and looked at the white clouds under us, thinking about where I was only a year ago; living in a studio apartment, no job, stealing for money, and now here I am. A famous magician and living life, unaware that Jack was glancing over in my direction

Atlas suddenly got up and headed to the back, Jack leaned over and asked "Hey Danny, I was wondering if we could talk about my act?"

"Yeah, when can we have some fun?" I added

"Yeah, yeah sure" he replied not even paying attention to us

I flipped him off behind his back and Jack smiled a little

"We got a show to prepare for now" Atlas said to the two in the back, trying to get them to stop talking

"Oh do we now?" Merrit challenged before getting up and staring Atlas in the eye

"Oh no, no, no, no you're not doing that _thing_ with looking at me" Atlas shook his head

"What thing?"

"I've working with you for a year I know all you're little tricks"

"Is that what they are? Tricks?"

I smirked from my seat before standing up to follow them to the front of the jet

"Yes it's gimmicks, it's barnum statements, it's reading the eyes body language I get it"

"Okay why don't you do Henley?"

"Yeah Danny why don't you do me?" she said innocently while I tried to hide a laugh at the innuendo

"No you're too easy I'll do Red"

I quirked an eyebrow "You stay outta my head Atlas" I warned

"No" Tressler sounded "Do me"

"Oh yeah, do Art" Merrit agreed, giving Jack a knowing look

All five of us surrounded the two of them. I stood behind Arthur with Jack by my side, hiding what I would really be doing.

"But I warn you I can be very hard to read when I wanna be" Arthur warned

"Just stay with me okay?" Atlas said staring straight at him

"So Art, you were a tough kid you know a real…rapscallion. You had a dog, a brutish breed; I wanna say…Ben the bulldog"

"Actually I was a prissy little tot and I had a fluffy white cat called…Snuffles" Tressler revealed before bursting out in laughter. We all joined in heckling Atlas for his poor Mentalism skills while mad notes of the answers he was giving on my phone

 _First pet: snuffles_

"Let's do family alright? You had an uncle on your mother's side. he had a real kinda, a real masculine name, like a real salt-to-the-earth, like uh…was it Paul…Thompson?" Atlas tried "Was it a Paul…okay you know what I got nothing"

"Nearly though"

"Was it?"

"My uncle's name was Cushman Armitage!" once again we all burst out laughing while I took notes

 _Mother's maiden name: Armitage_

"Really? Snuffles and Cushman Armitage, that was your childhood?" Atlas wondered

"Sure hope tonight's show is gonna be better than this"

The five of us shared a look, tonight's show was gonna be _way_ better

 **-New Orleans-**

 **-Backstage-**

Donning my black spandex pants, a white long-sleeved top, and my red heels we waited for the show to begin.

Merrit was once again trying to get into Henley's pants the infamous Thaddeus Bradley walked in

"Sorry for the intrusion" he announced "Just wanted to wish you good luck tonight"

"What so you could expose us on your little website?" Jack asked sarcastically

"And on demand" he smiled mockingly

I scoffed "Not gonna happen Bradley"

"Oh no? Operating on a special play because of the Eye?" Jack and I shared a worried look "I hear it's a beautiful place; star shine and moonbeams. Make any magicians wish come true. You come a long way, much farther than anyone would've expected from a couple of wannabes and has beens"

Now he was pissing me off, I clenched my fist and my jaw; but I just couldn't help myself "If you're referring to Merrit over here as a has beens I'm sure he's quite flattered as he always calls himself a never-was. Anyway, I know all about you Thaddeus. You were good, not good enough so you now leech off of other people's tricks because," I shrugged "you simply couldn't do them yourself"

I leaned back into my seat as Jack snuck me a high-five

"My turn," Atlas announced "Name a card"

"King of Hearts" Thaddeus answered

Atlas snapped his fingers and blew on the deck

Thaddeus simply smiled "It's up your left sleeve"

"Is it?"

We checked his sleeve as a gag before he turned to Bradley himself "Check you're unnecessary velveteen pocket"

Thaddeus did as he was told and pulled out a card that said 'SUCK IT'.

"Anyway," Atlas continued "Thanks for stopping by but this is kinda a talent only area so…"

"Break a leg" he grumbled as he turned to walk out

"You break something too" Merrit called as we all went back to our seats

 **-Later-**

"You ready for this?" Jack asked me, setting his mic

"Oh yeah, finally get to do shit" I smiled

Looking over I saw that he was having some trouble getting on; playfully rolling my eyes I walked over and helped him untangle himself. I put a hand to his chest and looked up at him. I didn't even realize that we were leaning into each other until Atlas cleared his throat and handed us our tracking bracelets.

"Showtime" I said. Jack gave me a smirk and I returned a wink

"Arthur Tressler presents; Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves, Merrit McKinney, Lady Red, and Daniel Atlas: The Horsemen!" the MC announced and the crowd burst into applause

"Before we begin we'd like to thank two people in the audience in particular, a man and a woman, who'd we like to dedicate tonight's performance" Atlas declared

"FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes and somewhat inexperienced Interpol Agent Alma Dray everyone!" Henley finished as a bright spotlight shone on the two

"Now Agent Rhodes has vowed to quote 'nail us'" Jack continued

"And we encourage him to do so if he has the brains and the fur" Merrit mocked

"Or at least attempt to do so" I added with a sly grin

After mocking the FBI Agent a little more we continued with our show

"What is magic?" Atlas began "Our argument, nothing but targeted deception. So I want you to look, as closely as possible, because the tricks you are about to see may not seem connected but we assure you they are. Is what follows a hundred different tricks? Or is it one giant illusion?"

The five of us stood in a diamond formation as the bright lights shone behind us. The lights dimmed and showed me on stage alone.

 **-Red-**

"Hello everybody!" I call, waving to the crowd "Let's get this started shall we?"

My music started and I slowly walked to center stage. I started my routine (MP Letourneau's 'Don't Forget to Breathe' Heels contortion routine on youtube).

 **-Atlas and Henley-**

"Now for one of the oldest tricks in the book" Henley announced as they walked on stage with a fluffy white rabbit and a 'magic box' "Danny would you mind opening that magic box to show that it is completely empty"

 **-Merrit-**

"Now we're gonna need twelve courageous volunteers"

 **-Atlas and Henley-**

"Now I'm just gonna take sweet little Fluffy here and put her inside this mystery box"

 **-Jack-**

Jack stood center stage coolly shuffling a deck of cards "Now there are two pencils out there hold em up high lemme see them"

The two women gladly stood up with the pencils raised high above their heads

 **-Atlas and Henley-**

"Now say the magic word" Daniel said

"Uh, abracadabra?" she suggested

"And I'll wave this magic wand for no reason" he recited as he pulled a typical black wand out and threw it over his shoulder "And Fluffy has now vanished before your eyes" he said, opening the 'empty' box to the crowd

 **-Red-**

"Now once upon a time, I had a different name" I proclaimed dramatically to the crowd "I wasn't always Lady Red, no you see I was once called _The Phoenix_ "

The crowd murmured in confusion and wonder

"Oh Jack?" I called in a sing-song voice. He came out on stage with a hoop and a lighter.

 **-Merrit-**

In a line before him stood twelve volunteers "Now if you've never experienced mass hypnosis you're about too"

One by one Merrit went down the line and made the people fall asleep where they stood

 **-Atlas and Henley-**

"And now we are about to debunk a few magical myths you see we all know Fluffy is in fact alive and well" Henley revealed as Atlas carefully removed the mirror in the box "And Fluffy has miraculously appeared"

"As well as the mirror that makes it appear as though the box was empty"

 **-Merrit-**

Now when you hear the word _freeze_ you are all football players and your job is to tackle, dismantle, crush, tear limb from limb the quarterback!"

 **-Henley-**

"Now we've all heard of pulling the rabbit out of the hat but has anyone heard of pulling the hat out of the rabbit?"

From backstage I cringed a little expecting some disgusting horror show but was pleasantly surprised when Henley did the trick with a simple flick of her wrists

 **-Red-**

The crowd, especially the women, hooted and hollered as Jack came up on stage

"I know, ain't he a beauty ladies?" I laughed

"Yeah, yeah" he laughed as he lit the ring on fire.

I did my signature trick, round-off into a pike through the flames. 'Catch fire' then change into something else. I didn't do the whole 'burning alive' shtick but rather let Jack use the fake fire extinguisher to provide cover.

 **-Merrit-**

"You will know who the quarter back is; he will be the one saying that word _freeze_ "

 **-Red-**

Hidden in the smoke I tugged off the pants and ripped the shirt off to show the dark tights and short black dress fall right above my knees. The crowd erupted in applause and Jack and I bowed and waved to the crowd

 **-Atlas, Henley, and Red-**

Atlas began using his hands to create giant bubbles that he let float around the auditorium

 **-Jack-**

"3..2..1" he counted down before letting a couple card fly to one girl, getting one stuck on her pencil and expertly throwing another one at the second girl and cutting it in half

 **-Merrit-**

He and his volunteers stood in a circle "Hands in the middle" he called "1..2..3..KILL THE QUARTERBACK!"

"Get on back to your seats!" he told them "I have a feeling I'm gonna be seeing you soon"

 **-Atlas, Henley, and Red-**

Atlas blew two more bubbles, big enough for Henley and I to jump into them and float in the air. In the air we moved around gracefully, moving around the auditorium to show the crowd the magic. Suddenly Henley hit the chandelier and went straight to the ground, only to be caught by Atlas who appeared at the last second. I slowly descended to the ground and my bubble popped.

It was now intermission so I rushed backstage to start our final trick

"Is everything set?" Atlas asked for the millionth time

"Wasn't that hard, the Eye pretty much set up everything, I'm just putting in all the information" I replied honestly

Jack was by my side putting all the audience's names and account balances where they should so we could transfer the money.

Merrit started announcing names and Jack and I made sure to put their names first in the process. When Merrit gave thanks to Arthur and Atlas brought him on stage we began transferring the money, Jack left for a second to give Atlas and Henley a giant envelope. It began loading fast so Jack grabbed the giant flashlight for Tressler and I made sure everything was going good, when I was satisfied I joined the team on stage

"What's going on there Atlas?" I asked as if I had no idea what was going on

"It's weird a second ago it read $144, 579, 651.00 but now…now it says $70,000 less"

"Now Josepha can you stand up? What is your new number?"

"$70, 562 in my bank account!" she announced

"Is it possible Josepha's amount went up the same amount Art's went down?" Henley asked innocently

"Hey check it out, it's happening again!" Jack said, drawing everyone's attention back to the envelope

"Art's amount just went down another 280k!" I said in shock

"Dina Robertson!" Merrit called "What does your say?"

"$281, 477"

"We have a confession to make" I declared

"She's right, we lied about something" Jack added

"None of you were chosen at random" Atlas confessed

"All of you in here have one thing in common" Merrit revealed

"All of you in this room was a victim of the hardships that affected one of America's most treasured cities" Henley said, her voice cracking a little

"Some of you lost your homes, your cars"

"Your businesses" Jack continued

"Your loved ones" Atlas concluded

"But all of you were insured by the same company" I said

"TRESSLER INSURANCE!" we pointed at the same time

"You were abandoned!"

"You were loop-holed!"

"This is all for show yes?" Tressler tried, looking to me for an answer

"Only if we're doing it on stage in front of a paying audience then yes, it's for show" I smirked evilly

Suddenly phones started to go signaling the transfers had been completed

"Hey did you do this?" he demanded

"How could we Art? We don't have you password" Jack said smugly before walking back stage to the zip-lines

"We'd need access to information we could never get our hands on" I winked before joining Jack

"Security questions like your mother's maiden name or the name of your first pet" Atlas added

"Where would we get that information Art?" Henley asked innocently

"You certainly wouldn't tell us" Merrit finished

Tressler tried to come after us but Jack had already chained his foot to the stage

"Hey we left you the jet and the rolls"

Rhodes came running down the auditorium telling us to stop when he said the magic word " _FREEZE!_ "

The twelve volunteers came charging after Rhodes and pinned him onstage

"We are The Horsemen; good night!" we said all together before using the zip-lines to get us up and out of the auditorium.

We raced down the stairs outside of the theatre and went our separate ways. Jack slipped on the cop's uniform like we practiced and went running toward Rhodes. Atlas went another way to keep Interpol busy while Merrit, Henley, and I went to the rendezvous point.

When we finally met up again we quickly packed up our stuff, pulled together a couple of disguises and used the fake IDs given to us by the Eye to fly back to New York, back to where everything began for our final show.

And I was shitting bricks….

A/N: Make sure to **review** and **follow** I have a poll on my profile so go check it out AND go read my **DARKNESS WITHIN SERIES pweeaaseee**. XOXOX


	7. On Hold

**_Hey everyone,_**

 ** _First off I'd like to apologize for not updating this story for a while but honestly it's not turning out how I wanted it to. I'm not deleting it however I am going to be putting it on hold. Not only do I have my_** _Darkness Series_ _ **to work on but I have other stories I want to write that I will actually be able to keep up with. I don't when those new stories will be posted but soon. It will NOT be**_ _Now You See Me_ _ **but it will be**_ _Twilight_ _ **. I hope you guys understand.**_

 _ **XOXO, XxMissElxX**_


End file.
